The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of The Beginning of The Five Amigos written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "The Penguin Carnival". Plot (At night in Adélie Village in Ramón's Igloo Home in Ramón's bedroom) *Ramón: *sleeps* Skuas....leopard seals.......predators. (With The Amigos) *Raul: Hey guys. *Rinaldo: What? *Raul: Can we wake Ramón up? I wanted to apologize to him for our mistakes. *Nestor: Oh really? So your telling us the truth. *Raul: No. I created this group one month ago. I am the leader while Ramón is the co-leader. *Nestor: Don't think about a admin abanning you from the group. *Raul: Oh hell no. Let's not talk about it. *Lombardo: Yeah. How about we meet Ramón? *Rinaldo: Fine! Let's go apologize to him right now. *Raul: Yes, here we go. (In the window of Ramón's Igloo Home) *Raul: *knock on the window* Hello? *Ramón: What? *Rinaldo: Hi Ramón. *Ramón: Boys, get off my house. *Raul: Ramón, all i like to say that, we're sorry. *Ramón: Sorry? You're not welcome at all. *Nestor: No Ramón. Does it make you cringe? *Ramón: Never. *Lombardo: Ramón, come outside with us. We are going to explore the whole land of the world. *Ramón: The whole land? I thought we live on a island? *Nestor: No. This is the continent. Come out of the window and join with us. *Ramón: Fine. *leave his room on the room to hang out with his friends* *Raul: Let's go. To the plains. (In the plains) *Ramón: Well boys, the sun is almost coming up. *Rinaldo: Where are we going? *Raul: Like we said in our clubhouse, we thought of going to a carnival. *Ramón: What's a carnival? *Lombardo: Carnival man. It's like a fair and a circus together. But they're different. *Ramón: Yeah. Now where we are going to? *Nestor: There is something your gonna like. *Rinaldo: I hope it's snowy. *Ramón: I never been to one of the snowy places befores. *Raul: Me too. *Rinaldo: Come on everyone, let's the fun begin to us. *Raul: Yeah. Let's go and have some fun. *Ramón: Alright. Let's find the carnival. And what do we say? *The Amigos: WE GOT IT! *Ramón: Yes. (The song "Love 4 Fun" by Enrique Iglesias begin to play. In the morning, The Amigos are walking in a plain, looking for something in the hills. Ramón lead the way with the group as they go high. They jump and climb in a cliff together. Ramón take lead again.) *Ramón: First! *Raul: Yes. *Rinaldo: No. I lose. (In the mountain hill) *Ramón: Hm......what can i see? *Nestor: Take a walk. It's nothing than seeing a water crack behind. *Lombardo: Let's go guys. *Ramón: Ok. *Raul: Wait for me. *Rinaldo: Me too, catch up with the group. (The Amigos continue to walk on when Rinaldo look on the water crack and pop out of the hill from landing and hiting on the mountain when two chinstrap penguins found him. Ramón, Raul, Nestor and Lombardo were walking when Rinaldo stick with the group, waving goodbye to the chinstrap penguins.) *Rinaldo: That was close. Two mystery penguins creepy me out. *Raul: Hey look. We found the carnival. *Nestor: Finally, that what i'm talking about. *Lombardo: Then what are you waiting for? Let's go. *Ramón: Here we go. (The Amigos run into the carnival and do whatever they want. Ramón hit the target to hit he bell and win a prize of fish. Raul play a game of bumping cars of ice in the water. Rinaldo fear of the scary ride and goes into it. Lombardo is riding on a roller coaster and have him excited. In the scary ride, Rinaldo fear of something excpet for the adelies, emperors and little penguins riding with him. The scary cardboards of a skua, killer whale, fur seal, sea lion and leopard seal appear, making Rinaldo sceam and hug the adelie sitting next to him.) *Rinaldo: Mommy! I want to go home. (Nestor is in a ice mirror section with him forming as a inflat, a twist and a strong big penguin from wooing the female adelies and go back as a normal penguin) *Nestor: Yeah. *Female Adelies: *leave in glare* *Nestor: What? Come back. *Ramón: *hit the target on the bell again* Yes! *Prize Keeper #1: Congratulations. You won a prize again. *Ramón: Thank you. (Rinaldo throw a ball to the cans and win a prize) *Rinaldo: Yes! *Prize Keeper #2: You won sir. *Rinaldo: Thank you. *Prize Keeper #2: It's your lucky day. (The song ended and the group stick together) *Ramón: Hey guys, that was awesome. *Raul: The bumper cars made me fun. *Rinaldo: That scary ride scare me and i went to the ball throw game to win something to cleer up. *Lombardo: That roller coaster was amazing. *Nestor: There is a ice mirror place when the ladies come at me and then, they leave. *Ramón: It's okay Nestor, you are alway the ladies' man. *Nestor: Thank you Ramón, you are still the best person around. *Ramón: You're welcome my man. Buddies. *Raul: Hey guys, there is a talent show going on. Come on and let's go. *Rinaldo: A talent show? Yes. *Lombardo: Come on. (At the talent show) *Talent Show Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the talent show. *Everyone: *cheers* *Talent Show Announcer: And we are here for our favorite performers to perform a song that they like. At least if you have a heartsong. (The Amigos arrive) *Ramón: Showtime. *Raul: I wonder what they have for the show? *Nestor: I know. Seals' feet. *Rinaldo: Seals don't have feet Nestor. *Nestor: Oh, sorry. *Lombardo: I wonder what can we do today. *Ramón: Just find and find out. *Talent Show Announcer: Now, who want to try it out? *Ramón: Me me me. Pick us. *Talent Show Announcer: The five of you, go up. *Everyone: *cheer for The Amigos as they get up the stage* *Ramón: Thank you. Thank you. We will like to have a song to play. *Raul: Something about eureka. *Rinaldo: No. I have a song that we played since school. *Nestor: Nope. A song about friends. *Lombardo: Um.....Amigos? *Raul: Best Amigos? *Ramón: Best Friends! *Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo: Oh. *Talent Show Announcer: Ready to perform? *Ramón: Yes. Hit it! (The Amigos perform "Best Friend" by Toy-Box) *Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo: Hoo ha, hoo ha! *Ramón: Na na na na na. Na na na na na. *Raul: Get ready to put your fins up in the air. *Ramón: He's my best friend, best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy Hey, you should get a best friend too! *Raul: My best friend! *Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo: Hoo ha, hoo ha! *Ramón: Hello, penguin, I can see a smile. *Nestor: I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild. *Lombardo: Can I come, I'm sitting alone. *Rinaldo: And friends are never alone. *Raul: That's right. *Ramón: Maybe some pretty birds are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your bird Lately, everyone is making fun Na na na na na na na na na na na *Raul: He's my best friend, best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy Hey, you should get a best friend too! *Rinaldo: My best friend! *Raul, Lombardo and Nestor: Hoo ha, hoo ha! *Ramón: Aloha, penguin, let's go to the beach. *Nestor: Yeah, Baby penguins are waiting for me. *Rinaldo: But I was hoping for a new penguin land. *Raul: So why can't you take a chance. *Ramón: Okay. *singing* Maybe some pretty birds are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your bird Lately, everyone is making fun Na na na na na na na na na na na *Raul: Maybe some pretty birds are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your bird Lately, everyone is making fun *Talent Show Announcer: Let's get this party on Put your fins in the air *Everyone: *cheers* *Raul: And a oom bing oom! *Rinaldo: I'm happy that we skip school. No more school detentions. *Raul: Yep. No more trouble at all. *The Chorus: Ooooh-whooa-whooa! *Talent Show Announcer: Come on penguins! *The Chorus: Ooooh-whooa-whooa! *Rinaldo: You should get a best friend too! *The Chorus: He's my best friend, best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy Hey, you should get a best friend too! *Talent Show Announcer: A Best Friend! *Everyone: HOO HA! HOO HA! *Adelie Penguin Chick Ladies: He's so sweet! *Nestor: *show his strong muscles to them* See? *Rinaldo: What is this? That's your fins. *Nestor: Who cares. They are fins. *The Chorus: Na na na na na na na na na na na. (The song ended as everyone cheer for The Amigos) *Talent Show Announcer: That was a blast! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: Thank you. Thank you. It's a success. *Raul: We did it. *Rinaldo: The best show ever. *Nestor: We did it well. *Lombardo: All clear. That's fine by me. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 6) Previous: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Spin-Offs